


Sailing Away

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sailing, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Gendry finds Arya before she leaves, needing her to know where he stands.





	Sailing Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was unhappy with the way things were left between Arya and Gendry, and just had to do something to remedy that.

Gendry rushes down the steps, stumbling down a few and almost falling in his haste. He keeps going, ignoring the looks he receives. It doesn't matter. The only thing he cares about is getting to Arya.

He'd received word from Ser Davos that she planned to set sail this morning. He couldn't say where to, just that he heard she planned to go West.

He hasn't had a chance to talk to her since he arrived in King's Landing. For the first few days they were both too busy. There was too much happening with Jon being held prisoner and trying to decide who should rule.

After that it's been hard to find her. She can stay hidden when she wants to. Something he's learned pretty quickly.

He just knows he can't let her leave without speaking to her.

She's on the dock when he gets there. For a moment he hangs back, watching as she talks to members of the crew. She stands as tall and as proud as ever.

She finishes talking to one of the men and Gendry steps forward, “Arya.”

She turns, not seeming the least bit surprised to see him. “You found me.”

He nods, “I did. I needed to talk to you.”

“About?”

Now that he's here the words seem to leave him. What can he possibly say to make her understand. His brain is screaming at him to just tell her the truth. To let her know how he feels before it’s too late.

“Gendry?” she prompts, nudging his foot lightly with her own.

“I love you,” he rushes to get out.

Arya sighs, “Gendry…”

“No, don't do that. I need you to listen. Please.”

Arya regards him for a moment before nodding, “Okay.”

“I love you, Arya Stark. I don't care if you're a lady or not. That doesn't matter to me. It never has. I think I just got so wrapped up in the moment that I forgot myself. I always thought if anything were to keep us apart it would be our stations. Now I realize it's my own stupidity.”

Arya smiles, which encourages him to go on.

“I love you and want to be with you for who you are. I understand if you need to go on this journey on your own,” he tells her. “But I'll be waiting when you get back. However long it takes. There will never be anyone else.”

She takes a few steps closer, “Are you finished?”

He nods, “I am.”

“Good.” She kisses him, fisting a hand into the front of his cloak to pull him closer. “You idiot. There will never be anyone else for me either.”

He smiles and kisses her again. This is better than he could have hoped for. Even if she still needs to leave. He brushes his thumb across her cheek. “I'll miss you.”

“You don't have to,” she tells him. At his confusion she smiles. “Come with me.”

“Just like that?”

She nods, “Just like that. We started our journey traveling together. Now I think it's only appropriate we do it under better circumstances.”

He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Okay.”

She grabs his hand and leads him aboard the ship. Gendry looks around in awe at everything. It’s even bigger than he imagined.

“Never been on a ship before?” she asks him.

“Not like this,” he admits. “I've only ever been on the tiny boat Davos put me in to help me escape the Red Woman.”

“I'm glad he did,” Arya says. “And I'm glad he found you again.”

He smiles and squeezes her hand, “So am I.”

He lets her lead him to the edge of the ship. The two of them look out across the water as the ship leaves the dock and sets out across the sea.

It's unlike anything he's ever experienced before. He can understand why men choose to spend their lives at sea. Why Arya is so drawn here.

There's no place as free as the sea. And Arya has always craved that freedom. It's in her blood. She was never meant to be in a castle. If he's honest with himself, neither was he.

She looks happy here, more at peace than he can ever remember seeing her. She turns her smile on him and Gendry knows that this is right. Forget lords and titles. This is where he's supposed to be. By Arya's side. Sailing away into the unknown. Knowing that whatever happens they're going to face it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
